Episode 346 (6th April 1964)
Plot Elsie sneaks back into the club before opening hours to see Laurie but finds only Rosemary there. She tells her she's decided to pack in her job there. Rosemary tells her that Laurie has lots of other women and she doesn't mind as he always returns to her. Elsie refuses to join in their games. Myra wants a foreign holiday and suggests they get credit for one. Jerry refuses but Myra tells him she's going to talk him round. Val says she and Ken won't be going to the club that night. Jerry worries that Myra is gambling too much. Dennis is aghast to hear that Elsie has given up her job and, annoyed that it might lead to him getting sacked, yells at her that she's an old bag. Hearing that Laurie being married is the cause, an unsympathetic Dennis tells her she's a hypocrite. They argue bitterly. Emily tries to get Val, Albert and Dennis to boost the congregation at the Mission but they're not interested. Laurie wonders why Elsie hasn't turned up for work. Rosemary tells him the reason and that it could cause trouble for the club as people round these parts stick together. She orders him to talk Elsie round. Emily tries to get Annie, Jack and Frank to attend the Mission but they all find excuses. Elsie's non-attendance causes problems as the casino room can't operate and Rosemary refuses to man the table permanently unless Elsie is talked round. Laurie deputises Gus to speak with Elsie. Ena, Minnie and Martha enjoy watching Elsie send Gus away with a flea in his ear. The Booths are non-committal to Emily's entreaties. Ena puts Minnie on watch while she and Martha wait in the Snug. Laurie goes to No.11 as time is called and the residents rush out to watch events, delighted as Elsie throws all the presents that Laurie bought her down at him in the Street from her bedroom window. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Rosemary Frazer - Clare Owen *Club Customer - Unknown *Club Hostess - Unknown Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar and casino room Notes *The programme title is displayed over a shot of the empty Viaduct Sporting Club. *This episode contains no cast credits, only production credits. *The identity of the lady singer in the Viaduct Sporting Club is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Miss Nugent is worried about the future of the Mission, and Elsie Tanner faces facts *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,383,000 homes (joint 3rd place with 8th April 1964). Category:1964 episodes